1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder display device for the observation of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to provide various kinds of transmission viewfinder display devices for use in a photographic apparatus, such as a camera, which are arranged to display in a superimposed manner an automatic focus detecting area, an automatic exposure measuring area, a panoramic photography area, a parallax between the range of photography and the field of view of a viewfinder and the like.
Normally, these displays can be switched in accordance with the alteration of each individual setting condition, and the range and area of operation of each function of the photographic apparatus is displayed so that a photographer can be given assistance in performing photography.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,193 and others disclose a particularly convenient arrangement capable of displaying a focus detecting point in a superimposed manner when an in-focus state is detected at that focus detecting point.
It is also known that a viewfinder for a single-lens reflex camera or the like has a very useful function which enables a user to directly confirm the state of focus adjustment.